minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar-Realm: Beginnings
Prologue: Isa screamed in pain, and clung to her husband's hand. He let out a gasp as she squeezed it. Finally, a baby was pulled out. He had blue eyes, and a mop of brown hair. "There's another" said the doctor. The process of the previous birth was repeated, and another baby was pulled out. "What will there names be?" asked the doctor. "The one with the brown hair will be called...Herobrine. And the one with the black hair will be called...Notch..." she said, holding the two twins. Immediately, the two were already known to be special...But in a different way. Nobody knew of the war that would ensue in a mere fifteen years. Chapter 1: The village Herobrine woke up, and shook his brother. It was their 15th birthday! How could they not be excited? The two ran downstairs, and ran to the dog Herobrine had tamed 6 years before. They patted him on the head, fed him a steak, and they ate some mushroom stew. Their parents woke up, and the two both opened their presents. "A diamond! Thanks mom!" said Notch. "An emerald! Thanks!" yelled Herobrine. "Great. Now you two, go to school!" said their dad. The two twins let out a groan, but packed their books. They both went to school. Notch was quite popular at school, while Herobrine had no friends. Notch had been chosen as the future mayor of the village, while Herobrine would 'just be a backup plan', incase Notch died or rejected the position. Off in the distance, they heard an explosion. The sound of teleporting. The sound of an arrow shot. Everybody ran, but Notch and Herobrine were the town's protectors. "Herobrine, call the guards!" yelled Notch. Herobrine called the gaurds, and they ran to their aid. Herobrine and Notch charged, using the swords they used for everything to cut up creepers, skeletons, zombies and Endermen. They collected the loot, and were praised for saving the day. They recieved these attacks weekly, and never lost. Herobrine opened the door, waited for Notch, and closed it. He walked in. His mom asked how did the day go, and Notch proceeded to talk about the mob attack. Herobrine went up into his room, and pondered over his many questions. Why did the mobs have to attack? He looked across his room. The diamond pickaxe he crafted at the age of 5 still stood there. His people used TNT to mine their blocks, rarely getting any drops. Perhaps the pick had a use... Herobrine picked it up, ran downstairs, flung open the door, and ran to the hill away from the city. When he finally got there, he walked in through the cave entrance. He was happily mining away at blocks, when he suddenly fell through the floor. He landed on his butt, and seen purple eyes, red eyes, and creepers emerged out of the darkness. Herobrine screamed in panic. The mobs looked at him. "Do not be afraid" said a Spider. Herobrine had never seen a spider before, but knew they existed. "We know of the pain you suffer. All we want is to be friends, but your people constantly reject us and we are forced to attack". Herobrine looked around. He asked them a few questions, and he realised he had befriended them. He told them of his great discovery of how to use his creation, 'the pickaxe'. The mobs were intrigued, and he said he needed to tell his people on how to mine properly. They agreed, and let him out. He ran back to his village, and was soon selling pickaxes, keeping his own. Soon people learned to enchant them, but Notch looked down on his brother, they rarely spoke anymore unless it was arguing, and they both began to resent eachother. Nothing would be the same, ever again. Herobrine was elected to be the leader of the village. It was a normal mining trip, where Herobrine would eat away his depressions and his anger aimed at his brother, through mining blocks. But a creeper came with a message, that his people were killing them. He was angry. SWISH! Creeper blood spattered across the wall. "Notch" said Herobrine. Notch stabbed Herobrine in the back, allowing his sword to protrude from Hero's chest. Herobrine screamed out in pain, and passed out from it. Notch had his head full of lies, and went home and told his parents Herobrine was killed by a mob. His parents were overtook with grief, with his father killing himself weeks after. Herobrine woke up, overtook with anger and evil. He was slowly bleeding out and dying, but continued to drag himself out of the cave. It was night. The mobs were out, the only things that would help him. He screamed, and an Enderman teleported over to him. He had a gaping hole in his chest, and his back. He was slowly losing his life essence. He was already angry enough to be considered evil. So the Enderman breathed the breath of Ender into him. Herobrine's eyes flashed purple, green, white, and red. He seen a portal open up before him, and the Enderman chucked him into it. His chest and his back healed. His life essence was replenished and he had too much of it, so his eyes glowed white. He was the leader of the mobs, and he lived in the Scar-Realm. He buried his pick into the ground, and his diamond pickaxe turned into an obsidian pickaxe, enchanted with the best enchantments the land of Minecraftia had to offer. He built himself a castle, and from that day forward, he plotted to kill Notch in the most painful way possible. Category:Fanfictions